Woman in silver
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Alternate ending to ROTJ: Leia is frozen in carbonite as punishment for trying to kill Jabba. Adults only, contains rape and sexual abuse.


**Woman in silver: a Star Wars Fanfiction**

 **This is kind of a short, dark, alternate ending to the sail barge scene, if Leia was stopped before she killed Jabba. I was just in a depressing mood today and wanted to do something like an alternate ending. Trigger warning: contains nudity, rape, torture and death. Do not read if this isn't your thing. Adults only. Very dark sad, and scary, you'll need a box of tissues and a teddy bear for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

Leia felt cold.

She didn't feel much of anything, but she definitely felt cold. The Princess of Alderaan could not move an inch, could not blink her lovely eyes. She could not hear, taste, smell or see.

She was naked, her costume having been stripped from her lovely body just before her friends' executions. Leia remembered what had led to her ultimate fate. She had been blasted by a stun bolt from a blaster by Melina Carniss as she strangled her master with her chains. After she came to, R2-D2 had been shut down by the harem keeper and she was now in the clutches of the cruel woman. Her master was furious. Jabba had decided being consumed for a millennia inside the pit of Carkoon had been too good for her friends after the plan they had hatched.

" _ **Back to the palace!"**_ Jabba had roared as Leia lay submissively by his side, the air choked from her lungs. _ **"I have another idea for my unfaithful whore and her friends!"**_

Leia had almost passed out as the barge flew across the Dune Sea, the patrons disappointed that they had been cheated out of an entertaining execution at their favorite venue. She managed to relieve the tension on her neck by leaning into Jabba's sticky bulk, something she did not relish.

" _ **Strip."**_ Jabba had commanded her as she looked up at him with frightened eyes. _**"You do not deserve to wear my lovely costume, whore Princess."**_

Leia had removed her bikini in front of the audience that had filed back into the _Khetanna,_ earning a wave of mockery and jeers from the scum in the palace. She remembered being fondled and molested as her only friend nearby, Rystall Sant had stayed nearby, trying to give Leia some sense of comfort having a friend nearby.

It didn't work, and Leia was met with a roar of approval from the crowd as she stood naked before her flabby master and the criminals that he surrounded himself with. She was forced to crawl like an animal, her firm breasts hanging like the udder of a mammal. Beer was poured on her and jeers and taunts were shouted into her ears. Males exposed themselves to her and ejaculated on her body, but she crawled forward, ignoring it all.

" _ **Come here, my pet."**_ Jabba had said as he pulled Leia into his grasp, gluing her into his sticky bulk. _**"I will punish your Rebel friends once we reach the palace. And you will be a guest of honor at the ceremony celebrating your virginity."**_

Leia had openly cried, her emotions coming like a freight train as the sail barge flew back to the palace. Leia remembered being taken out on a skiff and forced to walk naked behind the barge as it flew, sometimes being forced to run to avoid being towed by her collar like a wrecked speeder. The humiliation at her predicament had been extreme, especially since she had not even been allowed her boots to wear, forcing her to run behind the _Khetanna_ in her bare feet. The boiling sands burned the soles of her feet and bits of bone and rock cut into her soles as she ran, making pain cloud her mind.

By the time the barge made it back to the palace, 7 hours later, Leia was exhausted from near-heatstroke, sunburned, out of breath and dehydrated. The naked Princess had stood on her burned feet in front of the gigantic gate as her master's throne hovered out of the barge and tugged her into the palace, the guards laughing at her. Leia's whorish makeup had run and made her look more like a clown than a Princess. Her naked body was sunburned and whipped raw with sand, which she knew made her look like a common prostitute with her current state of nudity.

" _ **Come, vagina!"**_ Jabba had said, using her new name translated from Huttese. _**"You**_ _ **will**_ _ **watch the execution now."**_

Leia had sat on the throne, her tears flowing freely as her golden bikini was locked inside the glass display case next to the throne. Han, Luke, Chewbacca and a newly-unmasked Lando had been brought before the throne, all muzzled and bound. Much to Leia's humiliation, Han's eyesight had returned and he could now see her in her state of total nudity.

" _ **So Captain Solo, I take it you have noticed the Princess's new wardrobe?"**_ Jabba had said as he stroked Leia's naked body with his slimy hands. _**"I call it 'au natural couture'. Have her friends 'dressed' the same!"**_

The crowd had laughed at Leia as the naked Princess turned slave girl sat on the throne, her broken spirit allowing her to sit upright and not look her lover in the eyes. Han's heartbreak was evident as Leia watched him being grabbed by the Gammoreans and his clothing cut off with jagged knives, yelling into his muzzle. The same was done to Luke and Lando, and before long all three men were completely naked before the throne. Leia blushed and turned away from their nakedness, scolding herself for the throbbing sensation she felt between her legs.

" _ **Make the Wookie naked as well!"**_ Jabba had shouted, bringing confusion to Leia.

Wookies did not wear clothes, so she didn't understand the meaning of this order. At least not until a Gammorean brought forward a pair of laser shears. Chewbacca was bound with the same spiked collar Leia had made him wear when she was disguised as Boussh, his arms and legs also bound in a spread-eagle position and stretched until he could not move an inch. His roars were heartbreaking as Leia was forced to watch him being skinned alive, a sight she was certain would remain in her memories for as long as she lived. Once the horrible deed was finished, his lovely fur coat was thrown to two slave girls who were ordered to make it into a rug. The skinned Wookie was thrown to the ground, bleeding and roaring in pain.

" _ **Throw them into my newest acquisition!"**_ Jabba had said as he pressed a button on his throne.

Leia had gasped as a miniature carbon-freezing chamber rose from what had been the Rancor Pit, throwing her hand over her mouth in shock.

" _ **Do you like it, my pet?"**_ Jabba had asked as he stroked her naked body, noticing the fear and sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. _ **"After your friend killed my other pet, I felt like something should take its place. I take it you are familiar with such technology?"**_

Leia had hung her head as her friends were all pushed into the chamber. She had watched with tearful eyes as Han, Luke, Chewbacca and Lando all stood naked on the platform of the carbon-freeze chamber.

" _ **But before they die, my pet, you may say one last goodbye."**_ Jabba had said, allowing his naked slave to walk closer.

Leia had walked onto the platform, sobbing as the crowd jeered and mocked her. She had hugged Han and kissed him one last time. There were not words, there didn't have to be. She knew how this would end. All four males were erect, the appropriate response to a female in her natural form.

" _ **Put them in!"**_ Jabba had yelled as the Gammoreans pushed Leia away, activating the carbon-freeze device.

Leia had been pulled back to the throne and molested by Jabba, the last thing any of them saw before being dropped into the narrow tubes of poison gas that would permeate every pore of their skin, every orifice, every crevice and contour.

" _ **Wait!"**_ Jabba had roared, surprising everyone. _**"Shoot them in the guts first."**_

Leia's heart had shattered at that sentence, knowing the horrible fate Jabba had planned for them. The guards blasted all four of the men in the guts, making them scream in pain. The jets of carbon gas were then immediately activated, the loud hiss drowning out the moans and screams of pain they emitted.

" _ **Good thinking, Exalted One."**_ Bib Fortuna had said as he stroked Leia's naked body. _ **"Who knows if your little whore might unfreeze them if she has the chance?"**_

Leia sobbed openly as the screams of the four males subsided, leaving an eerie silence. Giant claws slowly dropped from the ceiling and lifted the blocks of solidified poison gas from the pit, bringing the frozen, naked forms of Leia's friends out of the chamber. The crowd cheered on, with Salacious Crumb latching onto Leia's head. The naked Princess ignored the Kowakian monkey, her grief evident as she sobbed and cried to her broken heart's content.

" _ **Isn't it beautiful, my pet?"**_ Jabba had said as he motioned to her friends' naked forms.

Leia had watched through teary eyes as she saw the frozen bodies before her. Han, Luke, Lando and Chewbacca were frozen naked and in absolute pain. They had all made the body's subconscious response to the cold, every manhood eternally erect. She openly sobbed when she realized they were eternally in pain, to never be relieved in any way, shape or form.

" _ **Oh, don't be afraid, Princess. They're still alive."**_ Jabba had said as he molested Leia's bare buttocks. _ **"Just don't get any ideas. If you unfreeze them, they'll all die instantly from the pain and the injuries."**_

Leia had been allowed to walk to the carbonite blocks, her nude body shivering from the cold gas. She had stroked the detailed wrinkles and contours of their flesh and their hair, feeling depression of a level she had not felt since her home planet of Alderaan had been destroyed.

" _ **Suck Captain Solo's manhood."**_ Jabba had commanded.

Leia had got down on her knees and opened her mouth wide, placing it over her lover's genitalia. The crowd had laughed and jeered as her as she suckled the eternally-solid cock, tasting the horrible leaden taste of the carbonite in her mouth. This had gone on for a while until Leia was pulled off and thrown into the carbon-freeze chamber, her naked body shivering from the cold.

" _ **Now Princess, time for your punishment!"**_ Jabba had said as the naked Princess was forced to stand still and lowered into the narrow chamber, the poisonous gas surrounding her as she felt it solidifying. _ **"Make sure the carbonite gets every deta-"**_

Those were the last words Leia had heard before her bare body was covered in carbonite, the metal coating every inch of her beauty as she raised her hands to try and protect herself from the gas. Every single detail was etched into the metal block, the circles of her nipples and areolas, the folds of her vulva, the cleft of her buttocks, the curve of her midriff, and the curls of her long hair. Every single little indentation and wrinkle of skin was frozen like a statue, leaving Leia exposed in full naked detail. The block was especially thin to show off her feminine beauty, and as such left her entire naked back and front exposed to the eye.

" _ **Han, Luke, Chewie, Lando, I'm so sorry."**_ Leia thought as she hung naked in the carbonite block next to her almost-dead friends. _**"I'm so sorry…"**_

For Leia, time seemed to stand still. Inside the block of carbonite, all she felt was the horrible chill of the frozen gas. She couldn't move a single inch, not even to blink her eyes. Her breathing was also cut off, her lungs artificially supplied with oxygen so that they would not have to pump on their own. Leia was only aware of where she was, nothing else. The hibernation was more like an eternal dreamscape, with Leia partially between consciousness and unconsciousness, broken only by hallucinatory 'dreams' that allowed her tortured mind to rest.

" _ **Please, let me die…"**_ Leia's mind begged just before it shut down into 'sleep' again, giving her another hallucinatory dream.

This time, it was Han. She was naked in bed with him, laying on top of him as the two lovers tumbled over and over, making love to their hearts' content…and then she 'awoke' again, her body immobile as before.

The sleep cycles happened every 10 hours and lasted at least 30 minutes, allowing the body to rest. It was torturous, knowing she could never awaken.

" _ **Was it like this for you, Han?"**_ Leia thought as her mind 'awakened' again. _ **"Forever dreaming, never waking, tortured for over a year…?"**_

She could only think, her mind being driven insane by the constant sleep cycles. Her sense of time had completely eroded, leaving an eternal dreamscape of sexual nightmares due to her naked body. As time wore on, Leia found herself wishing she could do something, anything, other than just think. This was absolute torture, pure and simple.

" _ **Please, let my mind rest…"**_

Much, much later…

Leia was awakened from her hibernation by a warmth starting at her face and spreading all around her naked body. The carbonite slowly melted away, allowing the Princess slave to flex her fingers as her torso slowly met air. Her legs came next, making her fall from the carbonite block and fall forwards as the roar of the crowd hurt her ears.

"So, the Princess has awakened!" Jabba said with a laugh as Leia was caught by three slave girls, who helped her to her feet. "And with only a kiss from her lord and master, too!"

Leia winced at the perversion of the fairy tale Jabba was obviously alluding to, struggling to stand as her nude body felt warm for the first time in…how long had she been in the block? She blinked, realizing what she already guessed. She was totally blind, and since a collar was clamped over her neck, Jabba could only lead her forwards as her legs shook from disuse.

"Come to me, Princess!" Jabba roared as he pulled Leia towards him, her naked body dripping with carbonite residue as the crowd molested and touched her.

Three slave girls helped her towards the throne as the blind Princess walked through a narrow walkway of male genitalia, all raised in her honor. The disgust at her current predicament permeated her soul as she stumbled onto the throne, instantly pulled into Jabba's flesh.

"It is so good to have you back, my pet." Jabba said as he licked her blind, naked form, making her moan and shudder from the touch. "For the past year, my court has been waiting for you to emerge from the cocoon and become my beautiful Princess again."

Having been deprived of every sense for a year, Leia's body was assaulted by them in Jabba's courtroom. She was molested and fondled, held tightly and kissed. The party was thankfully short, the crowd thinning out as Jabba grabbed the naked, blind Leia and pulled her into his arms.

"And now…" Jabba said as he pulled Leia's legs wide apart. "…time to claim you as mine, my Kahnkee."

Leia sobbed when she realized her fate, struggling helplessly at her master's advances. She felt his tail coiling around her thigh, stroking her womanhood.

"Please, no…!" she begged, struggling to close her legs. "Don't put that…thing inside of me!"

The idea of being raped was horrible enough for Leia, but to be violated while blind…she could only imagine such a scenario in her worst nightmares.

"Of course not, my pet." Jabba said as he stroked her lovely hair, licking her blind eyes. "I would not put my tail inside of your womanhood."

Leia heaved a sigh of relief, just before a sick squelching noise made itself known and another appendage touched her inner thighs, making her yelp.

"I would think a more familiar organ would be more…appetizing to a whore Princess such as yourself." Jabba said as Leia moaned in realization.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as a gigantic penis as thick around as her bicep was thrust into her virgin womanhood, making her throw her head back in pain and unwanted pleasure. Her eyes were still blind, so she could not cry as the pain of rape shot through her body. Leia cried as loud as she could as the thrusting continued inside of her body, plunging deeper and deeper until Jabba's testicles, which felt to be the size of grapefruits, beat against the inside of her thighs.

"Please…no…master…!" Leia moaned as she was thrust into and reamed out, her womanhood stretched to its absolute limit.

She felt a ripple of pain through her body as Jabba plunged to the deepest point of her vagina, plowing through her feminine barrier with the force of a battering ram.

"NOOO!" Leia screamed at the absolute top of her lungs as Jabba continued thrusting in and out, blood dripping from her body as her hymen was shattered.

He continued licking and kissing the enslaved, naked Princess beneath him as her body shuddered and expelled her feminine juices in the explosion that was orgasm, making her shudder and whimper.

"Time for round two, my pet." Jabba rumbled as he thrust into her again, since he had never come.

Leia moaned and limply slumped into his flabby mass, his erect manhood plunging deeper. Her legs were pulled upwards until her knees touched her nipples, allowing him to plunge as deep as possible into her vulva.

" _ **Goddess, let it stop…"**_ Leia thought as the disgusting appendage went so deep she felt his testicles against her buttocks.

Jabba pulled out again, plunging deep into Leia's unmolested anus. The Princess screamed as the rod the length of a lightsaber stretched the tiny star of her anal entrance to its limit.

She felt a shudder through her body as she exploded in orgasm again and again for the hours they had been mating, the feeling of shame permeating her soul. Leia came again and again in the hours it took for Jabba to have sex with her, hating every single moment of it.

"Get ready Princess…" Jabba said as he pulled himself out of her anus, forcing her to her knees in front of him as two Twi'lek slave girls wiped off his rod with moist towels. "…open your mouth wide."

Leia sobbed, but opened wide, taking his enormous cock inside of her mouth. Her head was tilted back as the rod was thrust into her throat, his testicles hitting her chin. She heard the crowd behind her, which now consisted only of Gammorean guards and Melina Carniss, laughing at her as she was forced to deep-throat the Hutt lord. Leia cried as she suckled him, feeling his testicles shrink slightly and gasping when she realized what that meant.

"Da eitha!" Jabba exclaimed in Huttese as he exploded inside of her mouth, filling her empty stomach with Hutt semen.

Leia choked and pulled off of his manhood, coughing and spitting to get the horrible taste out of her mouth as she swallowed the last of his juices. She was not allowed even a moment to relax before she was yanked into Jabba's arms, with two girls holding her hips.

"That was…amazing…Princess." Jabba panted, pulling the poor naked girl into his arms before Leia sobbed loudly. "There there, my pet. You enjoyed this, didn't you?"

Leia sobbed again.

"Yes, m-master."

"And you understand what is in store for you if you disobey me?" he said as he held the naked, blind girl in his arms.

Leia nodded, suddenly closing her legs and holding her stomach as an unwelcome tightness came to her anus.

"Oh dear, my pet." Jabba said as he snapped his fat fingers. "Lyn! Bring forth the Princess's special garments!"

Leia cried out when she tried hard to prevent her waste from exploding out of her, closing her legs and trying hard to avoid her humiliation. Suddenly, a pair of female hands grabbed her and strapped an all-too familiar garment over her crotch, making a wave of shame wash over her.

"Uggh!" Leia moaned as her solid and liquid waste came out like a tidal wave, instantly filling the gigantic, padded diaper she wore.

The crowd laughed as Leia was instantly changed, wiped down and cleaned with the same horrible-smelling solution she had been cleaned with before, a fresh diaper strapped over her crotch.

"From now on, Princess, you disobey me, you get an entire month in the carbonite block." Jabba said as he pulled the diaper-clad Princess into his bulk. "Do you understand me?"

Leia sobbed, her spirit broken as she nodded.

"Good, now come into my arms, my pet."

Leia walked into Jabba's stumpy arms, slumping forwards and hugging Jabba as the remaining crowd went off to sleep. Leia realized she was trapped here, with nothing and no one to help her. A week went by until her vision returned and she remained in her horrible diaper, the padded garment acting as her only relief for her bladder and bowels. Leia broke over the course of a month, after hearing the news that the Rebellion had been defeated on Endor when they attempted one last stand against the Empire only to be defeated by the indigenous life-forms, the Ewoks.

The Empire had then easily destroyed the Rebels and taken out their fleet, destroying the moon itself once the Death Star became operational. During this time, Leia was forced to feed Jabba, entertain criminals, and accompany Jabba on all kinds of jobs, all while wearing the humiliating diaper. She would be checked and changed in public by other slave girls to humiliate her further, making her feel like infantile and degraded.

One month later, Leia sat on Jabba's throne in the huge diaper, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Her bowels and bladder had been emptied that morning, and the diaper had even acted as a sanitary device for her menstrual cycle, which was delayed due to her body having to 'reset' itself from being trapped in carbonite for a year. She sat next to a huge box of the garments as a reminder of her humiliation, to let her know that if she disobeyed Jabba again, he could punish her in the same manner.

"Now, my pet, you may have your bikini back." Jabba said as two slave girls wearing chastity belts and metal chastity bras came forth carrying the outfit on a mannequin. "Put it on, my lovely golden girl."

Leia stood up and walked almost robotically towards the women, removing her diaper in front the crowd as men and women alike laughed at the brainwashed Princess as she stood in the nude. Leia put the costume back on, the Twi'lek slaves helping her fasten the outfit.

"May I speak, master?" Leia asked as she stepped into the boots.

Jabba smiled, she had learned well.

"Go ahead, my pet."

"Thank you master, for the privacy you bestow upon your lovely pet." Leia said as she adjusted her bra. Her bust size had increased in the past year and as such, the bra barely supported her breasts anymore.

Jabba smiled as Leia walked towards the throne, her skirts fluttering and revealing her bare vulva. He pulled her into his bulk as Leia didn't even offer the slightest hint of resistance, her golden bikini glimmering in the light.

"What are you thinking of, my pet?" he asked as he kissed Leia's bosom, making her close her eyes and gasp.

"Nothing but you, my master." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his huge head, planting kisses upon his slimy lips. "Nothing at all but your benevolent majesty."

Jabba smiled as he held out his tail to Leia, who then took the appendage in her mouth and suckled it without any hesitation. His conquest was complete, Leia was his.

She was no longer just the woman in gold, the slave that Tattooine saw on his throne like a whore, dancing and stripping and servicing him in public. Leia would always, if she disobeyed him, become another woman, just as submissive since she could not speak or even move.

Leia was, and would always become, another woman altogether. A mask that was shown only when she disobeyed him. She would be unable to prevent her humiliation and shown off to all. Leia was a prize to be touched, and yet she could only be touched intimately by her master.

She would be his woman in silver.

 **Sorry if this was a little dark. I just wanted to experiment a little with a "what-if" scenario for Leia. I actually cried writing this and my girlfriend came up and hugged me one day. Love you so much my lovely lioness!**

 **I'm trying a few different mediums to write from, this one inspired by horror writers like Jack London who did some pretty disturbing horror stories like this one involving pigs and this guy who was enslaved to act like one. So let me know what you think.**

 **There will be more chapters to "An au natural weekend" coming sometime soon if you're more into my more lighthearted stuff, don't worry.**


End file.
